(LDR) Lelah D isiksa Rindu
by Daraisme
Summary: LDR? OngNiel


Seongwoo itu anak yang bibit bebet dan bobotnya jelas. Dia lahir di keluarga mapan yang sudah 3 generasi menjadi Direktur Rumah sakit and which is Seongwoo juga akan menjadi Direktur selanjutnya nantinya.

Yang membuat beda adalah dia bener-bener melebur menjadi seorang remaja biasa. Nggak pernah pamer kekayaan orang tua, ramah dan bener-bener friendly.

Dia sekolah di SMA biasa pada umumnya. Ya namanya Gen kali ya, dia ngga belajar pun udah pinter. Pas SNMPTN dia keterima di FK UI sebenarnya but, Ayahnya nyuruh dia kuliah di Singapore aja. Seongwoo sih fine sebenernya, yang agak berat itu ketika dia harus ninggalin pacarnya disini.

Ialah Kang Daniel. Makhluk terwoles dan terberuntung sepanjang masa. Ayahnya adalah salah satu Wakil Dekan di Fakultas Ilmu Komputer di salah satu Univ di deket rumahnya.

Univ itu lumayan terkenal cuma main kandang seprovinsi lah, lu tanya anak Jabar, Jateng, apalagi Sumatera ya ngga kenal kalau Bali sih okey lah, Jadi tebak apa Univ nya Daniel ya!

Gegara dia anaknya Dosen yang merangkap WR disana. Dia bener-bener terkenal. Bahkan dia menang sebagai Ketua Angkatan yang baru.

Daniel nih menurut Seongwoo suka kebangetan. Antara Mager dan wolesnya itu hampir kembar. Kuliah 08.50 dia dateng 09.30 jayunseropke~ bener-bener alami kayak Univ ini punya bapaknya, ya emang dia anak Dosen sih. Besok UAS kerjaannya Nge Dota tiap malam. Kerjaannya cuma tidur-dota-mainkucing-laper-maindota-kadang kuliah-pulang-maindota.

Kenapa bisa dibilang kadang kuliah? Pernah waktu itu dia dipilih jadi ketua kelas matkul yang Bapak dia jadi pengampunya dan dia ketiduran karena dia keblabas tidur siang ninggalin kewajiban ngambil absen. Herman soalnya bapaknya dia nih mayan killer gitu.

Tapi herannya dia itu pinter. Ip smt 1 nya aja udah 3.6 disaat temen-temennya dapet BC bahkan C di matematika dasar dia AB padahal malemnya war dota :( gue yang jadi temennya kan mangkel :(

Daniel sama Seongwoo itu udah pacaran dari kelas 2 SMA awal sampe sekarang. Seongwoo udah dikenalin juga ke orang tuanya Daniel. Saking seringnya Seongwoo apel disini -tau kan ke mageran Daniel- rasanya kayak rumah ini punya dia aja. Menclok sana-sini si setiap sudut rumah Daniel udah pernah Seongwoo lakuin.

Daniel itu orang yang humble banget saking humblenya dia itu selalu dibully dalam artian sebenernya dia juga sukarela dibully dan bullyan itu sebagai tanda kasih sayang temen-temen seangkatan buat dia.

"Nanti kalau Kakak-kakak Komdisnya marah gimana?"

"Daniel suruh maju."

"Kalau kita nanti dimusuhin kakak tingkat gimana?"

"Tenang ada Daniel."

"Gawat! Ini pak Dosen mau ngancem nilai matkul Jarkom E semua!"

"Daniel Nego Gobl*k!"

"Rek selamatan Angkatan kita dimana?"

"RUMAH DANIEL!"

sampai...

"Kucingku cerai aku kudu gimana?"

"Coba Tanya Daniel aja."

Tau ngga guyonan anak laki-laki yang kalau kalah dia bakalan di angkat terus dipengangin temen-temennya habis itu kakinya di buka lebar terus selangkangannya di tendang-tendang? Daniel sering :') atau kakinya di kangkangin terus di sodok-sodok / digesek ke tiang itu lebih sering :")

Tapi satu hal yang perlu kalian tanam dari sifat Daniel adalah dia ngga akan pernah berpaling.

"Wuihhh~ Hwan Hwan tau Maba yang pake kacamata ngga? cewek yang mungil putih?"

"Heh! Iling seng nang Singapore cuk! (Heh! Ingat yang ada di Singapore)!"

"Kalem lur. Aku setia. Tak akoni aku ncen seneng ndelok degem tapi tetep aku tahu diri. Aku mek seneng delok ae kok. Tapi lek dikei kontake yo ngga nolak hehe (Santai bro.Aku setia. Aku ngaku kalau aku suka lihat dedek gemes tapi tetep tahu diri. Aku cuma suka lihatnya aja kok. Tapi kalau dikasih kontaknya ya ngga nolak hehe)."

"Seayu opo ae arek kui aku tetep nang Seongwoo (Secantik apapun anak itu aku tetap sama Seongwoo)."

Banyak banget soalnya yang naksir Daniel juga. Anak dosen, pinter, ganteng Ketua Angkatan lagi. Anak-anak yang tau Daniel LDR-an pun juga sering goda dia.

"Cie Daniel nyanyi surat cinta buat Starla~ lagi kangen ya?"

"Malam minggu nang omah ae kon? Kon i jane due pacar opo gak seh? (malam minggu dirumah aja? kamu itu punya pacar atau ngga sih?"

"Wes wes, Awi ae kan seng nang Singapore ya wes ndue? Ayok wes tak kenalno ambe kancaku!(Udah-udah, kali aja kan yang di Singapore itu juga udah ada? ayok aku kenalin sama temenku!)"

Dan Daniel akan jawab.

"Maafin ya rek, aku udah punya." Terus dia lanjut lagi nge-game.

Kalian harap Seongwoo sama Daniel ada panggilan sayang gitu? Jawabannya adalah nggak. Mereka sama-sama manggil nama. Seongwoo sama Daniel. Sayang sih ngga pernah, kalau Beb iya, tapi itu pun buat ngerayu doang.

"Manggil nama Asli. Ya kenapa emang? Harus ya pacaran panggil sayang? Lebih enak manggil nama, jadi kesanya kasih sayang kita langsung nyampe ngga ngelewatin Sayang dulu."

Gitu kalau ada yang tanya "Kamu manggil apa sama Pacarmu?" dijawab sambil nunduk dia asik main mobil legenda.

Tanpa diminta banyak banget yang nge-dm ig Seongwoo buat laporin gerak gerik Daniel. Padahal jangankan minta yang nge-dm Seongwoo aja dia ngga kenal.

Mulanya gara-gara Daniel kan punya beberapa temen akrab gitu, setiap mereka jalan dan Seongwoo lagi ada di rumah pasti Daniel nyelundupin Seongwoo buat ikut. Jadi selalu ada Seongwoo di foto hangout temen-temen Seongwoo.

Pas temen Daniel nikah juga, Seongwoo diajak dateng bareng kondangan. Bukan gengsi karena dateng sendirian tapi Daniel menghargai Seongwoo sebagai pacar meskipun gengnya waktu itu ngga ada yang bawa pacar masing-masing. Makanya banyak yang kenal Seongwoo.

Sebegitu precious sih hubungan Ong-Niel dimata kawan-kawan mereka.

Musim liburan tahun ajaran ganjil sudah tiba~ Yap para LDR-est yang nanggung rindu kehalang kuota saatnya bertemu.

Seongwoo udah pulang dari dua hari yang lalu.

Bayangin Daniel bela-belain jemput Seongwoo ke Bandara sambil bawa bunga atau coklat? kalau kata Jaehwan sih mustahal.

Boro-boro dijemput si kudaniel asik lihat Princess sofia :')

Sekarang rencananya Seongwoo mau ke rumah Daniel. Berharap bakal kayak pacar orang lain yang siap siaga jemput pacarnya? sekali lagi kalau kata Jaehwan sih mustahal.

Jadi Seongwoo dengan motor Bebeknya berangkat sendiri dari rumahnya yang di tengah kota kerumah Daniel yang dikampus. Ngga jauh kok, 3-5kilo aja.

Sesampainya disana ternyata mobil Xenia blue navy bapaknya Daniel alias camernya Seongwoo ngga ada. Pas dia masuk yang bukain pun Pembantu disana.

"Mas Danielnya belum bangun Mas." Padahal ini udah jam 10.00.

Seongwoo terus senyum langsung aja dia masuk ke kamarnya Daniel. Pemandangan dampak Perang Dunia ke I udah tercermin banget disini. Di ranjangnya ada Daniel dengan Hoodie hitamnya meringkuk dibalik selimut bergambar animasi Cars. Hadiah dari Seongwoo dulu karena dia lulus SBMPTN.

"Niel! Kebo! Bangun!"

Seongwoo nyolek-nyolek pipi Daniel. Baru ditinggal 6 semester pipi Daniel bener-bener berubah udah tembam lagi padahal pas jaman SKS atau sistem kebut Sebulan gara-gara dia ngga kena SNMPTN Daniel kurus banget pipinya jadi tirus.

"Rooney coba bangunin Daniel."

Kucing kampung gemuk yang tadi jilat-jilat alat kelaminnya sendiri diatas Keyboard di meja Komputer Daniel langsung loncat ke kasur. Dia ngedeketin diri ke wajah Daniel. Terua ngendus-ngendus disana.

"HATCHIIII!"

Daniel bersin gegara kumisnya Rooney masuk lobang hidung dia.

"Bangun ta age! aku wes teko lo.( Ayo bangun dong! Aku udah dateng lo.)"

"Sebentar ya Woo lima menit lagi aja ya?"

"Yauwes aku tak muleh ae! (Yaudah aku pulang aja!"

"Eitt eittt~ Nyai udah mau pulang aja. Iya iya ini bangun."

Seongwoo senyum terus ngebiarin Daniel keluar kamar. Seongwoo ngerapihin beberapa perabot dikamar Daniel. Setelahnya dia keluar kamar ke ruang keluarga Daniel yang ada TV dan kasur.

"Ayah sama ibu kemana?"

"Malang."

Daniel ambil cemilan terus mepet disamping Seongwoo. Kepalanya diletakkan ke Paha Seongwoo. Badannya miring menghadap TV.

"Kenapa ngga ikut?"

"Aku habis Dota-an sampai jam 3. Terus ngga bangun, Males juga."

Seongwoo menghela napas. Mau dijawab "Kan kamu dateng."? itu cuma mimpi say. Dielusnya surai hitam Daniel.

"Ngga keramas berapa hari?"

"Ngece yo! Lagek wingi aku keramas!(Baru kemaren aku keramas!)."

"Yo santai wae Bos."

"Wangi gitu kok. Orang ganteng itu selalu wangi kayak aku." Seongwoo melet aja dengernya.

"Kamu ndak mau ngajak aku keluar ta?"

"Nggak. Ngga ada Uang hemat. Mau beli Lensa baru."

Sebenernya mereka sama-sama tahu kalau tempat nyaman buat pacaran itu ya sebenernya gini dirumah masing-masing. Kencan di tempat luar juga oke. Tapi lebih enak tetep kencan dirumah.

Lambat laun Daniel jadi makin ngantuk.

Daniel beranjak dari paha Seongwoo ngambil bantal terus ditidurin, kedua tanganya di lipat dibuat sanggahan dibawah kepalanya.

Seongwoo yang gemes karena lagi-lagi diduain sama tidur, siap-siap snapgram. Dia baru inget kalau dia bawa mainan kecoa di tasnya. Diambil itu mainan terus dia taruh ke ketiak Daniel.

Daniel yang ngerasa ada sesuatu di keteknya noleh dan betapa kagetnya dia ngelihat ada kecoa disitu. Dia reflek langsung guling ke arah berlawanan sampai jatuh dari atas kasur.

"AAAAAAAAA~"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa puas Seongwoo berakhir pas Daniel nyamperin dia terus unyel-unyel pipi cowok manis itu. Hape Seongwoo sampai jatuh gegara berontak ngelawan Daniel.

"Lepasing curut!"

"Nggak akan! Salah sendiri ganggu orang mau tidur!"

"Arghg!!!"

Setelah Seongwoo berhasil gigit jari Daniel akhirnya cubitan Daniel pada pipinya terlepas.

Suasana kembali damai. Daniel kembali mau tidur dan Seongwoo udah siap buat publish snapgramnya tadi.

Lima menit berselang posisi Daniel udah telentang. Seongwoo ngelihat sekeliling mencari benda yang sekiranya bisa ganggu Daniel. Ada jepit rambut yang biasanya dipake dibelakang kepala bukan yang diponi tergeletak tidak berdaya disamping bawah kasur.

Seongwoo mengambil benda itu kemudian bersiap snapgram lagi. Diarakan jepit itu ke arah hidung besar Daniel.

Hap!

Penjepit itu mencengkeram Hidung Daniel membuat Daniel tersentak kaget terus melotot.

"Hahahaa~" Tawa Seongwoo kembali pecah. Daniel udah bangkit terus langsung nubruk Seongwoo.

Tubuh Seongwoo udah ada dalam kungkungan badan besar Daniel. Dengan brutal Daniel cium gemas pipi Seongwoo sampai pipi itu basah.

"Aw! Ahaha~!"

"Disabarin ya daritadi!"

"Wkwkwk iya iya! aduh! hahah!"

Itu kamera udah gelap aja karena yang megang lagi asik cium-ciuman.

Setelah snapgram yang kedua di post sama Seongwoo. Makin banyak lagi yang reply.

Mostly sih komen. "Hayooo ngapain ." Seongwoo ngebales beberapa aja yang dia kenal.

"Woo bobok siang yuk. Ngantuk."

"Makanya mandi! Cuci muka mele tapi tetep wajahmu beler."

"Nggak papa. Yang penting tetep gans."

Jadi karena mereka pacaran secara sehat. Daniel tidur disebelah barat Seongwoo tidur di sebelah timur. Ada jarak 1 lengan antara mereka. Tapi tangan keduanya tetep gandengan.

Pembantu yang ngelihat itu pun cuma bisa berdecak. Dia ngambil hape terus nge-snapgram itu makhuk dua yang lagi tidur.

"Mas Daniel lepas kangen." pak emot love yang didalemnya ada orang ngelambaiin tangan.

Tapi ada kalanya Daniel bener-bener serius dan romantis.

To : AwSeongwoo

Aku besok free loh.

To : KokoDaniel

Ya terus?

To : AwSeongwoo

Aku pengen keluar, tapi aku ngga mau kalau aku yang ngajak.

To : KokoDaniel

Ya terus? -_-

To : AwSeongwoo

Ya ajak aku keluar lah :3

To : KokoDaniel

Heol.

Iyaa ayok keluar dah.

To : AwSeongwoo

Tjiee Peka~

To KokoDaniel :

Mau kemana?

To : AwSeongwoo

Ada wes, besok tak jemput jam 8 yak.

Besoknya Daniel jemput Seongwoo pas jam 8 persis. Setelah nyapa camer mereka langsung cus pake motor laki Daniel. Karena Daniel belum bisa nyetir mobil.

Mereka goncengam berdua sambil ngobrol. Kedua tangan Seongwoo melingkar erat di perut Daniel. Kencan naik motor itu juga salah satu hal yang Daniel sama Seongwoo suka.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan mereka udah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Loh? Kok gini?"

"Di foto ngga gini! Kampret!"

Jadi waktu Daniel search di gugel sama tag ig tempat ini semacam bendungan dengan beberapa kanal yang ada terus dikelilingi benteng tembok gitu kan. Ternyata kondisinya ngga sesuai sama ekspektasi.

"Rugi bensin rek!"

Daniel yang niatnya mau hunting jadi gagal sedangkan Seongwoo yang dilihatin Daniel hasil pencarian sama kondisi asli udah ngakak.

"Mangkane ta! Takon sek! (Makanya, tanya dulu!)."

"Ya kan... Haduuuhhh asem!"

Tapi tetep mereka abadikan moment ini. Danielnya masang wajah susah sedangkan Seongwoonya sumringah.

"Ayok jalan-jalan aja. Nyari mamam."

Setelah itu Daniel kapok udah. Sementara ini dia mau berhenti mbolang.

"Niel lagi dimana? Ini kumpul himpunan sebentar lagi?!"

"Maaf ya, salamin aku lagi nganter pacarku pulang ke bandara."

Seongwoo yang udah habis masa liburannya sekarang mau balik lagi ke Singapore. Kemaren mereka udah jalan-jalan ke Jatim Park sama Museum angkut cukup lah buat sangu rindu 6 bulan lagi.

"Hati-hati."

Daniel ngerapetin lagi coat Seongwoo terus ngebuka lengannya. Seongwoo masuk terus gesekin pipinya ke dada Daniel.

"Kangen aku ya."

Daniel meluk Seongwoo terus ngecup ubun-ubun dia.

"Rajin mandi! Jangan Dotaan aja. Rooney sama piter dimandiin."

"Iya bawel."

Pelukan terakhir pas mba-mba udah pengumumam pesawat mau berangkat.

"Take care. Ayo kita kencan 6 bulan lagi."

"Call!"

Senyuman terakhir untuk kalian yang akan sama-sama berjuang disiksa rindu.

FIN

GUYS Aku open ide atau request. Terserah kalian buat chap depan tapi bukan Sequel ya! Kuy yang mau Ong gini Daniel gini. Komen sini -

Banyak banget Tuhan moment Ongniel seminggu ini :') Aku overdosis.

si mas ganti rambut lagi aww •

aku mo lempar bom

kkeut. Sankyu *


End file.
